<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, My Love by mellodywrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132827">Happy Birthday, My Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites'>mellodywrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, Blow Job, F/M, Morning Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In my daydream world, Clyde's birthday is on February 22nd and what better way to pamper him by giving him an out-of-this-world blowjob.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning is peaceful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> is peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The early sun warmed your husband’s face as he slept soundly, little snores interrupting the silence every few seconds. You reach out your hand, leisurely tracing the tips of your fingers across his features - tracing over his cheeks, eyebrows, down the bridge of his nose where you give the tip of it a soft tap before running your finger down to his lips. Leaning in, you give him a soft peck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>hmmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lean further into his warmth, pressing your cheek to his and breathe, “Happy birthday, my love”. Clyde stirs awake, returning your affection but his chest vibrates as he grumbles in displeasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all the years you have known Clyde, not once has he been happy about celebrating his birthday. But was that ever going to stop you from giving him the attention and love he so wholly deserves? Of course not. “Oh come on,” you chuckled, “Mellie and I put a whole lotta hard work into your party for this ev’ning”, you kiss his hairline running your fingers through his soft bed hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I don’t see why you gotta do all that fancy stuff for me darlin’ - it’s my 37th, it ain’t nothing special” he mumbles rolling onto his back, taking you with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clyde – my love, my dear,” cupping your hand over his freckled cheeks, you look at him earnestly, “Everything about you is special, and I wanna celebrate you. Show how much you mean to me and how you’ve made my life for the better”. Clyde curled his arms around you, smashing his pouty lips against your own. Clyde hummed contentedly into the kiss, the vibrations causing you to pull away as they tickled your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I do to deserve you?” Clyde asks, although you could hear the solemnness behind his voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the very same thing” you kissed his forehead, slowly spotting light kisses down his temple and to his jaw where you gave it a quick nip receiving a short gasp from Clyde. “Can I show you how much I adore you?” Clyde squeaked out an affirmative grunt with a quick nod, catching the mischievous glint in your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You continued your endeavour. Kissing down to where you nudge your nose in between his neck and hair, small notes of his cologne left over from the night before – the cinnamon, tobacco and black pepper filling you with warmth, easing your muscles into a relaxed state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you y/n” Clyde blurts out, barely above a whisper. But you caught it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look back up to him and smile, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the sweetest damn smile in Boone County</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Clyde thinks, you whisper against his lips, “I love you too Clyde”. Positioning your body more on top of him, you straddle his waist and begin your assault on his neck, leaving behind small purple and blue bruises minding to keep them out of sight so other people don’t see them in public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Clyde loves other people noticing them. Let’s people know he’s yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what else I love about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your moles.” You drop your hands to his waist. “Your freckles, the way they scatter across your body.” Take the hem of his shirt, you help it up over his arms. “I love your nose and ears, how the tips of them go pink whenever I tell you how adorable you are, much like they are now.” You nibble and suck another set of hickies into his chest. “The way your eyes pierce into mine, holding so much emotion behind them, every time you look at me it’s as though I’m made of gold”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so much more” Clyde gasps as your tongue runs over his sensitive nipples. “Oh- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuuuckk</span>
  </em>
  <span> babygirl”, his hips buck up making you only grind down on him harder to keep him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going back and forth between teasing his nipples and adorning his chest with fresh hickies, you continue, “I love how big you are. How wide you are. You’re so built Clyde”. The whininess of your voice stirring Clyde on as his moans become louder - desperate. “I love your voice. Just listening to it makes me feel safe, wanted, needed. So turned on. I love feeling your voice against me, when you eat me out. Your deep voice against my clit oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Clyde!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You move down to his tummy planting both hands beside his hips to steady yourself, peppering the soft skin with light kisses, resuming your affirmation of love for your husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love the way your arms hold on to me, slowly gripping onto me tighter when I move, like you have a fear I’ll float away.” You nibble his pelvic bone and Clyde jerks his hips up. “But I won’t baby, I never will”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde’s only response is garbled gibberish – too debauched to form any sensical words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way lay on the couch every afternoon before work and read, every so often adjusting your glasses. You lay there like it’s the most natural place you could be - and then you turn to me and smile, a smile so bright it reaches your eyes and they shine even brighter.” You grip his thigh bending it outwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love when you come home from work and lay on top of me holding onto me as if I were the teddy you held as a child to keep you safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always notice the little things. And you make them the big things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I love everything about you Clyde. I love your chest, your stomach, your back, legs, shoulders oh everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing and licking down his happy trail, you stop just above the hemline of his camo shorts. Clyde naturally spreads his legs as you nestle in between them, slowly untying and taking off his shorts and underwear leaving him a panting depraved mess before you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take Clyde’s large thighs and hoist them up, bending them at the knee so his feet are firmly plastered to the bed then start kissing along the inside of them, moving further into where he desperately craved your touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your cock. How you fuck me so good. Pounding into me.” You mumble against the soft plush of his apex, where you give it a small bite. His cock is straining now, beads of pre cum leaking as he bucks his hips up wantonly begging for you to touch him - </span>
  <em>
    <span>just please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You’re so beautiful.” You whisper more to yourself than Clyde as you study your husband's gorgeous physique.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You crouch between his legs, the two of you making eye contact - the same primal look mirroring in each other’s eyes. You grasp the base of his cock and let it slap against your lip, “Above everything else, I love you, Clyde” and in a blink of an eye you take all of him down. Clyde almost cums in that moment, throwing his head against the plush pillows howling obscenely loud, gripping onto the white linen sheets beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gagging a few times, you lift yourself off him and tease the head of his cock which had turned purple from Clyde trying to hold off as long as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking up the under-vein of his cock, Clyde shudders letting go of the sheets to grip his own hair. “Darlin’ please, take me just fucking take me I’m begging you please – takemetakeme!” he cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take the tip of his length back into your giving it a few sucks before shoving all the way back into your mouth, your hand brushing over his thighs to play with his balls while your other traces patterns along his hip bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s too much – he’s feeling so many things all at once. But he doesn’t have the heart to tell you to stop, for his own sake and yours. Clyde peaks up from the mop of hair sticking to his forehead only to whimper as he sees you – your pretty face clamped between his legs like a vice with his cock down your throat, he could see the bulge of it in your neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked so happy, trying your best to smile up at him. Eyes glimmering with what he could only tell was love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to tell you so much. How stunning you look with his cock between your lips, how happy you’ve made him in his life, how lucky he feels to have married you, he needs to tell you everything. But once again, only erratic moans and gibberish powered by his need to cum fall from his lips as you work your pretty warm mouth over his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span> – he thinks</span>
  <em>
    <span>, I’m gonna cum</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde weaves his good hand into your hair and grips the back of it tightly in an effort to tug you off him, never having cum down your throat before, but you wouldn’t let up only sinking him further into your mouth, spit dripping out and falling onto Clyde’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babyyy! I’mgonnacum! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> – imgonnacumgonnacumohfuc-“ Clyde’s eyes roll into the back of his head, his cum spurting filling your mouth, giving short thrusts to further push himself down into your open throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Clyde nearly checks out watching you swallow every drop while gently rubbing his hips, unashamedly thrusting his cock into your face snatching those last few seconds of ecstasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may not have lasted long, but it doesn’t matter though, it is his special day after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde, still at a loss of breath and somewhere between reality and he’s pretty sure what could only be described as heaven, mumbles how amazing that was and how much he loves you. You both relax on the bed, letting Clyde settle down while you massage his scalp. “I have a present for you baby”, you whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde looks at you confused, “I thought- I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was my present”. You huff a laugh stretching over behind you to grab a box out from the bedside table drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was one of them,” you say, handing him the present covered in a dark blue and gold wrapping paper with a green ribbon to tie it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darlin’ I can’t-“ He looks into your pleading eyes and sighs, giving up and accepting the fact that you had spoilt him already and it’s not even 8am yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strategically removing the wrapping paper so as to not ruin it, he opens the box, Clyde lets out a small gasp as he stares down at the beer glass with his name etched into it and underneath it, ‘Best Bartender in Fifty-Five Counties’. His pout breaks out into a huge grin before pulling you into a bone crushing hug. “Thank ya babygirl, I love it! I really do, this is the best gift ever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d like your very own beer glass for when you come home”. Clyde smiles up at you and kisses you. “Alright big boy, we have a day full of festivities! So I’m gonna cook you up a big breakfast then we’re gonna make our way over to Mellie’s”. Clyde nods contentedly looking back down at his present and grinning like a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You left the room, equally as happy and headed to the kitchen while Clyde laid back giddy as ever as one singular thought settled on your minds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did I get so damn lucky?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>